User blog:SansPapyrus684/just a little theory i decided to do
Dear Onett, HI! It's me! KEVIN! Totally not copying from Austin's intro in game theory! Here to figure out how much money a true beekeeper in the game acutally makes. DISCLAIMER: I did NOT steal this idea from how rich a pokemon trainer is on game theory. srsly. Also, I did not factor in travel time because that would just be INSANE. Also, I am using an average pro beekeeper, myself. First of all, let's figure out how much 1 "pollen" and 1 "honey" is. We know that bees can't convert pollen into honey, they convert NECTAR into honey, so for the sake of simplicity, let's just say that 1 pollen = 1 honey. From the wiki, we can see that the scissors, which collect ALL pollen in front of you, which is 60 pollen. So we know that there is 60 "pollen" in a single flower. However, in the real world, flowers have only 0.41 milligrams to about 7.7 milligrams per flower. So let's just take the middle of those two numbers, which is 4.055 milligrams a flower. Do some more math, and we can see that one "pollen" or nectar, is only about 0.067583 milligrams. MAN, those are some small numbers! But now we need to convert that amount of nectar into honey. Apparently the ratio of nectar to honey is about 5:2, which means that for every 5 units of nectar, you get 2 units of honey. Then we can see that with a 100% honey per pollen stat, 1 honey is about 0.02703 milligrams. Man, that's even SMALLER! Then there's the VALUE of the honey. According to the NATIONAL HONEY BOARD (wow- link is here ), we can see that right now one pound of honey is approximately worth $7.51. And with the power of MATH we can figure out that you need about 16781058.08 honey JUST to get 1 pound of the good stuff. And even if we used the MAX amount of nectar in a flower, which was 7.7 milligrams per flower, you STILL need 38165387.73 honey to get a pound of it. So for the sake of it, let's just use the latter number to make our calculations and give beekeepers the benefit of the doubt. So now all we have to do is figure out how much honey your avergae beekeeper (like me) makes in a day. Since this is roblox and players apparently have infinite energy and can go forever without sleep, let's just say that beekeepers work 24/7. I'll also use the time of one day and night cycle in the game (day is 20 minutes and night is 2 minutes and 31 seconds to bee exact), and I'll multiply that time to real world time just to see how much you get for the sake of it and to extend this blog post even longer. Let's say that the beekeeper doesn't care about badges at all and after completing all quests involving pollen, they just go to the mountain top field to farm. After a discussion post that suprisingly yielded some comments and some grinding my self, I found that the average pro beekeeper gets about 15208195 honey for the five minutes they grinded in the mountain top field, which goes to about 60832780.8 honey a day. "But what about night?" you say. Well, to be honest, I felt that the amount of honey you would get by night would be too insignificant, so I removed that from the equation, and started calculating quest honey. If black bear gives you alot of the "collect 2 million pollen from this low field", I timed it and set the approximate amount of time for this quest as about 8 to 9 minutes. We know that these quests give you 1 million honey and I approximated the actual honey you get from this as about 2,200,000. Then there are the brown bear quests, which take about 2 minutes and give you 200000 honey every 4 hours. Panda, Science, and Mother bear I won't count, because you know. Polar Bear quests take about 2 hours per quest, and the pollen amount needs only like 5 minutes. So that means that every hour, you take approximately 8 to 9 minutes for about 3,200,000 honey, and every 2 hours, you get about 150,000 honey from polar bear (I'm being generous here.) From this and some more math, I calculated that you get about 13300000 honey every 4 hours for about 43 to 45 minutes of pollen collecting for these bears, and an additional 3.5 million from the actual pollen you collected. Knowing that the average day-night cycle lasts about 30 minutes and that 4 hours is 8 day night cycles, I found that over the course of 4 hours you get an average of 65.5 MILLION honey. But then again, that is over 4 hours so maybe I'm being a little overzealous. "But codes!" I hear the earth guy, gifted puppy bee, and shy/gummy with army hat bee shouting at me in the comments. FINE. Let's say that the average code gives you a field boost that is worth 1.5 times the average field boost, and that 2 codes come every month. To keep my sanity and my mom happy, I just approximated that you would generate twice the amount of honey you would get after grinding in the mountain field for about a day, which is about 12166541.6 honey. Then you get a total of about 77.6 million honey WITH codes. But for now, let's just use the previous 66.5 million honey every four hours. Since the character has unlimited endurace, we can clearly see that you get 399 million honey every day or 24 hours. Then, multiply that by 29, add 2 times 77.6 million cause codes, and you get a grand average of about 373258069.5 honey. That isn't a lot- only 373.3 million honey. Now to convert that into actual real world money! Let's just give our lovely beekeepers the amount of 38165387.73 honey to make a single pound of the good stuff, which is worth about $7.51 per pound of honey. Do some even MORE math, and the average roblox bss pro would generate... let's see here.... oof. Only $73.46 a day? Considering you sold EVERY LAST ONE? That's kinda sad. Right now, considering the minimum wage is $7.25, and the average work day being 8 to 9 hours, being a beekeeper is only about 20 or something dollars above that! Ya know what? Sorry I shattered all your dreams. Being a beekeeper is definitely not worth it. And even if I added some other source of honey, like mobs, that would BARELY make a difference. And keep in mind that this is working 24/7!!!!! Well, there's that. I'm sorry okay? But whatever. Totally not worth being a beekeeper, and you might as well start having a life and getting an actual job. Sincerely, Kevin Category:Blog posts